Clash on the Big Bridge
Clash on the Big Bridge, auch bekannt als Battle on/at the Big Bridge oder Battle with Gilgamesh, ist der offizielle Name von Gilgameschs Musikthema. Es erschien erstmalig in Final Fantasy V und wurde in der Original Sound Version des Spiels unter dem Namen Battle to the Death on the Big Bridge (jap. ビッグブリッヂの死闘, Biggu Burijji no Shitō) veröffentlicht. Komponiert wurde das Lied im Jahr 1992 von Nobuo Uematsu, wobei es sich inzwischen unter Fans zu einen der beliebtesten Tracks der gesamten Reihe entwickelt hat. Heute ist das Lied einer der am häufigsten neu arrangierten Tracks der ganzen Serie und wird in vielen Spielen in anderen Versionen wieder aufgegriffen. Andere Versionen ''Final Fantasy I Es gibt in der 20th Anniversary-Version von ''Final Fantasy I einen Remix des Liedes, der zu hören ist, wenn der Spieler in der Höhle der Genese im 5. Untergeschoss gegen Gilgamesh kämpft. ''Final Fantasy XII Für Gilgameschs Auftritt als Mob in ''Final Fantasy XII wurde eine neue Version seines Themas entworfen. Diese bekam zusätzlich einen neuen Namen, nämlich "Clash on the Big Bridge ~FFXIIVersion~". ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Im Nachfolger von ''Final Fantasy XIII taucht Gilgamesch als ein herunterladbarer Bossgegner auf, der im Kolosseum herausgefordert werden kann. Für diesen Kampf wurde das Lied erneut neu bearbeitet, wobei dieses Mal traditionelle japanische Instrumente miteinbezogen wurden. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Hier muss Gilgamesch innerhalb der ''Hildibrand-Questreihe in insgesamt zwei Prüfungs-Instanzen bekämpft werden. Der Schauplatz ist beim ersten Kampf eine Brücke in Coerthas, die an die Große Brücke aus Final Fantasy V erinnert. Auch für diesen Teil wurde das Lied neu arrangiert und heißt hier "Battle on the Big Bridge". Der zweite Instanz-Kampf besteht aus zwei Teilen, wobei im ersten Teil das Originalthema aus Final Fantasy V verwendet wurde. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Dieselbe Variante wie in ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy kann zum ersten Mal auf der Großen Brücke im Kampf gegen Gilgamesh gehört werden. Das Musikstück wird bei allen Kämpfen gegen Gilgamesh gespielt. ''Dissidia: Final Fantasy ''Dissidia beinhaltet Clash on the Big Bridge als Kampfmusik, welche bei jedem beliebigen Kampf gehört werden und eines der vorgegebenen Kampfthemen für einen Kampf gegen Bartz oder Exdeath oder für Kämpfe im Interdimensionalen Riss sein kann. In diesem Spiel wird diese Version "Battle at the Big Bridge" genannt. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wie alle anderen Musikstücke aus Dissidia ist auch "Battle at the Big Bridge" in ''Dissidia 012 wieder vertreten und kann während jedem beliebigen Kampf angehört werden. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Während des letzten Minispiels der Handlung „Die Legende der Kristalle“ wird beim Kampf gegen Bebuzzu ein Remix des Liedes gespielt, welches ''Battle at the Big Bridge genannt wird und von Yuzo Takahashi komponiert wurde. ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy V In den ''Piano Collections von Final Fantasy V gibt es dieses Lied unter dem Namen "Battle with Gilgamesh". Arrangiert wurde es von Shirou Satou und gespielt von Toshiyuki Mori. ''The Black Mages Das Musikstück ist sehr bekannt für das Cover von den Black Mages, welches in ihrem ersten, gleichnamigen Studioalbum enthalten ist. Piano Opera Final Fantasy IV/V/VI'' Ein Klavierarrangement von Hiroyuki Nakayama findet sich auf diesem Album und ist dort der zehnte Track. en:Battle at the Big Bridge it:Clash on the big bridge Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Final Fantasy V Kategorie:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Kategorie:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call